A Gordon Conference on "Magnetic Resonance in Biology and Medicine" is planned for July 13 to 17, 1992 at the Tilton School, New Hampshire. The primary focus of the meeting will be magnetic resonance studies of molecular interactions related to human health. Sessions on advances in high resolution structure determination and those on new technology for human imaging will be bridged by sessions on issues in drug design and on human biochemical pathways. For comparison, new advances in plant biochemistry will also be covered. This proposal seeks support for six stipends for new investigators to attend the meeting and partial travel support for twenty five domestic speakers and chairs and two foreign participants. The recipients of the stipends will be decided on the basis of a poster competition.